


We Just Don't Care

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《寻欢》系列番外2</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Don't Care

We Just Don’t Care

 

*  
“……那么Disneyland呢？明明早就约好了，”Chris的声音在电话里有点委屈，通话的背景音有些嘈杂，他可能是在街上，某间星巴克，也或许是出门丢垃圾，“……我下周飞L.A嘛。”

“下周……你等下，”Sebastian的脚搁在办公桌上，向后仰着靠在椅子上，一边的脸夹着手机，一边伸手捞过桌上的MacBook Air，“呃，下周我有个试镜，还有几个剧场要演。”

“深深为你的性生活质量堪忧，老兄，”Chris干巴巴地回嘴，声音听起来有些喘气的起伏，似乎是在走路，“也为我的Disney之旅——真该死，等我从多伦多回去要再休一次假！”

Sebastian有点幸灾乐祸地笑了，为不能去坐过山车的Chris Evans，“当心丢工作，大导演，到时候需要担心的就不只是你男朋友的性生活质量了，你得担心一家子的生计问题。”

Chris在电话那头哀叫，Sebastian可以想象那人皱起来的可怜兮兮的脸，像是被拿走了蜂蜜罐子的维尼熊，又像是委屈的大狗，“哦Sebby……可不要因为那个离开我，至少你男朋友走投无路还可以去卖肌肉啊。”

Sebastian为这句更加傻气的话彻底大笑出声，“你签了什么脱衣服的广告吗难道？只穿CK内裤在雪地里卖枫糖浆之类的？”

“至少我已经拍过那个成人影片一样的香水广告了，”Chris的话里透着乐不可支的开心，却装着一副夸张的哭腔，“饶了我好吗Sebby。”

“嘿，你周围有人吗？”Sebastian忽然放轻了语调，在Chris看不到的地方表情温柔，仿佛他眼前的空气就是他的爱人那样，“我听见别人说话了Chris……小声点， 或者可以不要那样叫我。”他顿了顿，弯起嘴角，“会被发现的。”

有那么一秒钟，电话里传来的只有机场里的广播声，以及充满了长途旅行气息的男人与女人模糊的对话音。很快，Chris那种大大咧咧的，总是那么开心的深沉正直的声线传来，“别担心，Sebby，I just don’t care.”Sebastian可以想象Chris夹了夹眼角的表情，“我要登机了，晚安。”

 

*  
Sebastian把电话挂掉的手机扔回办公桌上，一言不发地盯着大腿上还亮着屏幕的笔记本电脑发呆。

他有点想起他男朋友飞多伦多之前，有天下午，他在MoMA看完一个独立纪录片的首映。那天天气很好，纽约阳光明媚，他穿白T恤，牛仔裤，帆布鞋，斜背挎包，戴着红袜队的帽子，走出博物馆大门的时候有人拍了他的肩膀，他吓了一跳，结果竟然看到的是Chris.

更巧的是Chris也穿了白T恤，牛仔裤，帆布鞋，外卖店帽子，和他该死的一模一样。天呐，我是在和另外一个人约会是吗，Sebastian有点不安，到底是谁的直男品位在他妈的影响谁？

Chris修过胡子，看起来和以前有点凶悍的样子相比更温柔，更……Chris的眼睛正带着点笑意看着Sebastian，浅色的虹膜被阳光折射的清澈无比——该死，想个形容词成吗，别总是想到不该想的地方去——可是Sebastian只有盯着他高大帅气的男朋友走神的份，等他回过神来，他发现Chris已经拉着他都快要走到中央公园去了。

所以，他们在纽约阳光明媚的热天午后，手牵手在公园散步。

Sebastian脸红了，但他坚持是因为太阳，该死的，比早晨的闹钟还要恼人的阳光，他缩着肩膀，另一只没有被Chris牵着的手插在牛仔裤口袋里。他忘了他那天压根没穿帽衫，还指望能把脸藏在兜帽里遮一遮，他的小书包随着他们的步子不依不饶地拍在他的屁股上，Chris难道不觉得他们这样就像是翘了课出来偷偷约会的高中生吗？

他拉低了帽檐，手臂蹭着Chris结实的手臂，酥酥的痒，阳光撩拨着他的脑子。Sebastian闻到空气中弥漫的青草气息，还有Chris身上古龙水的味道。Chris用一种奇妙的香水——他就像沉香木，森林，橙花，甜蜜又安全。他转脸，想偷瞄一眼他男朋友此刻的表情，但Chris怎么能让他得逞？Chris早就笑笑地看着他等待他的目光了，哦，Sebastian的脸红到了耳朵尖儿，Chris转动手指，指尖顺着他微微湿润的指缝滑入，与他十指交握。

Jesus！Chris会听到他的心跳！Sebastian在心里默默骂了一句脏话。他们交往两个月了，从快一年以前就开始不知羞耻地搞上了床，结果到了现在他还会因为和对方牵手这样青春期悸动级别的触碰心跳加速。

你完了，Sebastian不记得是第几次这样对自己说了。他坠落在有Chris的深渊里，下沉，直到沉入最深的底部，黑暗将他包围，他唯一可以抓住的就只有Chris的手，Chris宽阔的怀抱，只有Chris。他伸手，摸到男人蓄着胡子的侧脸。

不过，Sebastian动作轻巧地阖上笔记本电脑屏幕，他现在真的一点儿也不在乎。

 

*  
“想吃什么？”他们坐上一块草坪边上的长椅，Chris问。

已经是晚上了。他们一直在那儿呆到了太阳西斜，呆到血红色的夕阳照上脸庞，草地的温度开始变凉，他们手牵在一起看完了日落。一天之中Chris最喜欢的时间，金色的，鳞片状的云层，孔雀蓝与血橙，香槟气泡在口腔里炸裂一样的奇妙感觉，有一点点时光在流动的悲伤，但那是一种平衡的静谧感。

他们肩膀碰着肩膀，Sebastian挑挑眉，“蓝莓。熏鸡肉三明治。你现在去买吗？”夜风带着热意吹乱了他的头发，但Sebastian没管这个，只是手撑着椅子，眼睛闪亮亮地看向远处，属于纽约夜晚的灯光照进他水晶一样的眼珠。他嘴上说着一句问句，却翘起一条腿毫不客气地牢牢搭在了Chris的大腿上。

“你饿吗？”Chris转过脸，反问他，语调温柔，像夜晚里的一条丝绸。

“哇哦。”Sebastian忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，视线里全是Chris英俊深沉的样子，“现在饿了。……非常。饿。非常。”

单词的尾音还在舌尖停留着，他慢慢，慢慢地凑了上去。像是16岁第一次亲吻一个女孩儿，慢得仿佛带着他整个少年时期的情动，他轻轻碰了Chris微张的唇瓣又离开，眼睛微闭，一下，再一下，他们都笑，唇角紧贴，牙齿撞在一起，比汤力水气泡碎在舌尖上还要暧昧的轻响。

“蓝莓。”Chris轻声念叨，舌尖勾勒Sebastian形状美好的唇线，“Where my baby blueberry go?”

噗，他们同时因为男人傻里傻气不知所云的呓语痴笑出声。

然后他们接吻，两条舌头不知羞耻又迫不及待地搅在一起，他们亲吻，在城市夜空的星星底下。

 

*  
一周后的L.A，Chris应酬完最后一个制片方，喝了一肚子酒，浑身烟味地向希尔顿大堂移动身躯。

这地方可有点特别，well，因为有一次，Chris在这里出差，而Sebastian碰巧也在这里参加一个活动晚宴。那时候他们还处于偷情一样在床上乱搞的阶段。Chris报了房间号，接着半小时后Sebastian衣着得体地穿着他银灰色的三件套Zegna，右手拎着他的香槟按响了Chris房间的门铃。

Chris和他的老二都深深为那样就像是爵士时代纨绔公子的Sebastian着迷。然后Chris请他1920年代的情人进了房间，房门在Sebastian身后彻底关上的同时，他浪荡又精致得一丝不苟的Sebastian少爷跪在他脚下，灰蓝色迷蒙的眼睛抬起注视着他，凑上前用牙齿一颗颗咬开了Chris礼服裤子的裤扣。

那晚是他们最火辣的几次之一，Chris光使用想的就会硬，他坚信Sebastian也一样。他们衣服都来不及脱就搂着干在一起，Chris简直爱惨了Sebastian头发全部服帖地梳到后面，眼神冷酷却被他深深操开到只能咬着嘴唇发出浪荡呻吟的样子。并且Sebastian尤嫌不够，在Chris掰开他的大腿将他按上希尔顿二十七层的落地窗上狠干的时候把手上那细长郁金香杯中的酒液一点点，一点点地浇上Chris衬衫领口大敞着的胸膛。

因此Chris也爱惨了这家希尔顿。下次，他想，下次和Sebby一起来Disney玩就可以住这里，同一间房间。一定。

但并不用等到下次。

Chris刚出19层电梯就收到了来自Sebastian的短信，“房间号，急。”

哈？！大导演愣在电梯口。他还没回过神来仔细体会这条短信的意思，Sebastian的电话就如期而至。

他男朋友的声音在电话里有点焦急，“五分钟到希尔顿门口，房间号，快点。”

“呃……Sebby，你说什么？”Chris显然还没有搞清楚状况，被Sebastian唬得一愣一愣的，“你在哪儿？现在？”

Sebastian明显是冲着那头翻了个白眼，“我在你楼下！L.A！希尔顿！动动脑子，思考，先生。”

 

*  
所以他们再一次在希尔顿的套间里胡搞了一整个晚上。

Well，也许不是房间里。他们甚至没能等到Chris清醒地掏出房卡进房间就在走廊里吻了两个回合。做爱的气氛快要把这栋楼都点着，Sebastian由衷地害怕他们的动静会触动报警系统。

“……混蛋。”Chris衔着Sebastian的嘴唇嘟囔着，他们终于体面地回到了房间在浴室里搞完了第一次，“不是说这周都忙吗？不是说排不开时间吗？”

Sebastian得意地笑，手心摩挲他男朋友紧实鼓胀的胸肌，“Well，你知道，I just don’t care dude.”

“真的？”Chris抽着气，想阻止Sebastian不停揉捏着他乳头的坏透了的手指，他们有日子没上床了，Chris不能确定一晚上能硬起来几次。

“真的……”但是Sebastian开始用他那种期望被Chris操翻的沙哑的气声说话了，“跟我做……”，他眼神纯真又放浪，直勾勾盯着离他近在咫尺的男人，“……Chris，Babe，跟我做。”

然后他们就疯了。他们就穿着平时的慢跑短裤和T恤，还有酒店拖鞋，Sebastian甚至还没把嘴里的口香糖吐掉（烟味不利于接吻的情趣），Chris拉着他偷偷溜到了五星级酒店的安全通道拐角。“我想念那次我们爬消防楼梯你给我来的口活，Sebby，Let’s do this.”于是就这样，他们又恬不知耻地贴着楼梯转角的墙壁吻成了难分难舍的一团。

“……都怪你Chris，”狮子座的那个挑高了眉嗔怪，不肯专心亲吻，“我觉得我简直比一年前脸皮厚上十五倍！”

但他双子座的男朋友否决了这个说法，“得了吧，爬消防楼梯可是你想出来的主意……你就是个喜欢吸我屌的漂亮的小——”

“——婊子，我知道。”他激动地结果话，将喘息和情动全部堵回Chris口中，翻身将他男朋友粗暴地压在墙壁上，一手撑在男人脸侧，一边继续那个狂热的亲吻，一边手探向下面对付Chris很快硬起来的家伙，“天呐，我想报警……指控Chris Evans虐待我可怜的、离开我那么久的宝贝。”

“上帝，你还能——操啊，”Chris惊叫出声又立刻咬住了嘴，眼睛瞪大了盯着Sebastian身后，“我好像看到了摄像头？”

但Sebastian回头瞥了一眼，只是不屑地翻了个白眼，“专心点，先生，看我的。”说着他从Chris身上爬下来，走到墙角抬头观察了一会儿，又比划了一下，接着从嘴里拿出被他们的亲吻蹂躏的一塌糊涂的口香糖，一个急停跳投的姿势起跳就把口香糖残骸贴上了那个黑洞洞的观察口。

口香糖在圆形玻璃片上可怜巴巴地收缩成一个小球，不怎么管用，Sebastian拍了拍手又撇撇嘴，伸手拍上Chris的肩膀，像个篮球比赛里进攻犯规的高中生，“抱歉啦，第一次干这样的事，没经验。”

“过来，Sebby，”Chris笑了，温柔地喊他，伸手推开了左侧身后的一扇门，“我有办法。”

 

*  
他们在希尔顿的杂物间里搞了第二次，Sebastian把Chris推到在一堆雪白的刚烘干的干净枕头上，晃动腰肢让Chris的老二尽根没入他食不餍足的屁股里，而他男朋友的手掌忍不住揪住那两团骚浪的屁股狠狠揉捏着，不知道是想快点还是慢点。这真是太，呃，太不道德了，他们挣扎着，却在高潮的侵袭里跌得更深，但这两个人好像都没在乎。

Sebastian腰软下来，双手勾着Chris的脖子整个人贴在了他身上，胸膛对着胸膛，他鲜艳的双唇贴着他男朋友的耳根，灼热的呼吸一下一下喷进Chris的耳朵，“我想射……babe，快点，让我射……”他声音娇嫩，像是滑腻的蚌肉，但Chris并不为所动，“换个姿势，Sebby，听我的。”

他们从枕头堆上爬起来，踉跄地推搡着靠上杂物间的窗子。Sebastian暧昧又了然地笑了，一伸手拉掉了那扇狭长窗户上的窗帘，夜晚的好莱坞灯牌闪烁着就在他们身后的不远处。

他们浑身是汗地搂在一起，不约而同地在星光和灯光下接吻，像是就此融为一体，像是茫茫宇宙里孤单却亲密无间的一颗小星球。

 

*  
结果第二天中午Sebastian才浑身酸痛地从Chris房间的床上醒来，他胡乱揉着眼睛，却发现Chris并没有睡在他身边。

Chris在他的床边，手拉着他的手，表情严肃。

“操……你他妈怎么了？”Sebastian被吓了一跳，“你是要分手？还是要告诉我外面都是狗仔队？”

但Chris没笑，也没接话，只是把手心里的一个东西递到了Sebastian的手心里。

那是个硬硬的，带着棱角的小东西，环形，Sebastian睁大了眼睛盯着自己的手心，感到不可思议，“这是——这他么是，我的？戒指？”

Chris点头，却又摇头，“你的，但是是我买的。”Chris拉出脖子上的链子，上面套了一模一样的一个，“那时候你忘在我那儿的，我一直留着。我这次来L.A去Chrome Heart店里买到了另一个。”男人有点得意地眨眨眼睛，“设计师限量款，这是全世界的最后一枚。”

哦！！！Sebastian捂住了眼睛。他傻乎乎的，可爱至极，甜蜜，英俊无比的Chris啊。

这个笨蛋。


End file.
